The Crooked Note in Sayaka's Hands
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Notes...should be peaceful, right? They should play for all to hear, with not one hiding behind the shadows. Then... Why can't Kyousuke see my notes? Hmm? What did you say? Oh...that's right... They are crooked... Heh... Did even that little mermaid...suffer as great as me?
1. Author's Note

This is a one-shot,which I would love to have constructively criticized.

I always wanted to do a one-shot about Sayaka's ,FINALLY,I can make a fanfiction connecting Sayaka to broken notes and the OG "Little Mermaid" heroine together,to show Sayaka's view even DEEPER than how the show did right before she turned into a witch.

Of course, this should only be read by someone who finished the show, so if I just spoiled it for you,sorry,but you shouldn't read a fanfiction on a show you just started…..it usually gives out all the secrets. :P

Well, continue unto the next page if you dare.


	2. The Note I Share with The Little Mermaid

The Little Mermaid...what a sad tale.

She gave her heart out to that boy, after she saved his life...she followed him everywhere he went, making sure he would never get hurt again.

But for what?

He chose another girl.

A girl who did **nothing**.

Yet, he confused her for saving him, instead of the , at the end, he married the girl, who would only marry him if he continued to be beautiful and well-being.

And the poor little Mermaid had to watch in despair and horror, as he danced with his new wife.

The wife...he incorrectly chose.

My life, as Sayaka Miki...quite a sad tale.

Even after all the times I sacrificed myself for Kyousuke, I got repaid with him choosing someone else.

...my "friend".

Great friend she was.

What did she do for Kyousuke? Just wait for him to be pretty and well-being again so she wouldn't have to spent her time on him, is what she did.I wonder if she would've even, if I hadn't wish for him to get better, conf-

...

Confe-

Conf-

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I yelled, as I threw one more powerful hit at Rosantia, the witch I was currently , playing.I had used so much force, she was already dead by the fourth hit.

My gem has gotten really as dark as Rosantia's wilted all, I killed that group of course, they had gotten in my way.I just wanted to buy some snacks, and those little shits thought they could "force" me into giving them my money...heh.

I kicked the arm off Rosantia, watching as it twisted due to the impact and the fact that it already was in a weird position when I had decided to kick it away.

"I wonder why I didn't kill force Kyousuke to depend on me, like Kyoko said..." I muttered, as I stared at the witch's realm was starting to had a few cracks, already gone on some parts, due to how strong my impacts to the witch was.

I walked away from the soul-gem is close to threw me many grief seeds, but I gave it back; I don't care if I die.I'm too deep in the hole fact, I **want** to I have to be in a place where the one I truly love is a selfish prick that was ungrateful on my sacrifices...or a "friend" who never really was my friend in a first place...

I think death would be the best option.


	3. Our Note Finally Died Off

I had gotten Madoka if she was being annoying, I can see why she is still was smart, unlike knew that wishes have consequences.I am so stupid...

Just, so stupid...

As I waited on the train, two men started to shout; being the only person on the train besides the young men, they didn't worry about how loud they was kinda sad, hearing them talk.

"My girlfriend tried to hid the money...like that dumb whore thinks I'll give her all the 'll probably spend it all on those slutty outfits she's always carrying around."

"You can't trust women, huh? Gotta put them on leashes as if they were dogs."

The other guy chuckled in a disgustingly cocky tune."They would like if we treated them like shit, though, huh?"

I bit my fuckers seemed to have good girlfriends...but their poor, sweet girls...wasting time on ungrateful pigs who only see them as sex-toys.I felt my heart break, which is shocking right now, for these girlfriends of probably have multiple, huh? But still, their girlfriends stay with them.

I walked towards smelled roughly of alcohol and I saw unused condoms in their they going to use them on their other girlfriends, knowing that the ones they just talked about were at their shared houses, waiting for them to eat dinner with them? How the table ready, knowing your boyfriend is in another girl's bedroom, as you, alone, Kyousuke would do that to me.I wouldn't be surprised if he guys and Kyousuke...truly, demons.

Anyway, I opened my mouth, not caring what they were thinking.

"Your must work hard to get you to just talk tot them nicely, setting up dinners, forgiving you for every single thing you do just to spite them, and you _still_ have the nerves to talk about them like trash?"

The one with piercings on his ears scoffed at me and opened his mouth quickly."Your uniform belongs to a 't you be listening to your girly J-POP music, kid?" I ignored the other guy, who seemed to be more of a follower than a real dick like his friend."That doesn't I wanna hear more about your girlfriend." He opened his mouth, probably to tell me to mind my own business, but I didn't even let him pronounce the accent sound of the first letter he was going to say."But, you probably don't even know that much about your girlfriend, huh? Cause you only pay attention to her when she's forced to sleep with you, to have you actually compliment her, right?"

I started to creepily and insanely laugh at them."This world...it doesn't even deserve to saved, with pigs like you around, right?"

I didn't know what was that voice in my head, but I kept hearing it." _kill them._ " I think I'll become a witch either as soon as I do that, or a couple of minutes after that.I could've survived, if I hadn't killed , why should I care about my life? The one purpose in it is gone, stolen...by I'll get rid of anyone who broke a I'll get Kyousuke and Hitomi, , I will start to kill humans, I am the only one suffering, I should bring the others with me.

I flipped my gem in the air, and blue aura isn't around anymore, when I do it's just a static black and white.I guess, maybe I don't deserve to have a color, being that I'm only pure evil inside, well.I wanted to die, anyway.I might as well start dressing up for the role appropriately, right? I chuckled at what I had just thought of, as I got my sword pointed at the rudest of the later, I let run ruder one tried to also escape, but I had stabbed him in the fell down quickly.I stabbed him in the chest, two times, died after the first one.

Heh.

I stabbed him more and more...I was addicted, addicted I tell you!

One stab for my heart.

One stab for Kyousuke's cruelty.

One stab for Hitomi's betrayal.

Another for Kyoko's help being denied by me...I should've listened.

A big one Madoka being intelligent, unlike me...

And a big one for my lov-

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

The train stopped, at the next exit.I also stopped stabbing that douchebag...

I couldn't recognize him...I really had damaged him.

With a disturbing grin on my face, I exited out of the train, with my sword following behind me.I smelled and felt the blood drop dripping as I walked on.


	4. The Note's Final Sound

As I walked to the station, to meet Sayaka, I started to see and hear...unusual things.I saw statics, black and white...it was...me? I stopped walking, standing in front of the ones on the appearances were similar;it was...me? I looked at them a second time, to make sure, and like I just stated, they were -I mean _my_ eyes weren't visible, but they had a long, wide smile, and the smile seemed to be one of insanity, more than stomped on the bridge we were on, until the ground of the bridge beneath them completely , then, dragged...Hitomi? K-Kyousuke? And threw them down.I went to look down at the hole.I saw both of them fall into the water; however, right before they hit the water, they held each other's hand and kiss-

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" I accidentally _others_ chuckled at this frustration and despair, and lined up, one by one, next to the first one jumped.I wasn't expecting , was I expecting her to actually show me her eyes as she chuckled at my shocked tone of facial-expression.I tried to stop the second and third one, but they vanished when I threw my hand at .

I turned around, at the others; they had all been on the edge, faced towards straight, tall, and joyful, they all showed me those disgustingly cheerful eyes as they most disturbing part was that they fell, one by soon as the first one leaned back, to fall, so did the the first one fell, the next one did, and the one after her, and after her, and after her, and so was like watching a Domino-Effect.I saw the first three fall; the side of the bridge they were on was below where the dock for getting into the water (Or to your boat in the water).It was disgusting when they splattered, though I hadn't reacted to that, for I am already broken.I tried to save the ones after that, but they all vanished when I touched for the last one.I tried to bring her back to the platform, but she grabbed my arm and did it looked at me, and opened her mouth; "Sayaka-chan, don't you see? This is your funeral, teeheehee!"

She went up to me, face to face, and twirled around."You might as well turn into a witch right now," she disgustingly said with joy."There's nothing for you in this damned city, anymore, nor is there a point of you living , in fact, no point of you living period!"

I tried to walk away, but she pulled me unto the balcony holder of the bridge's went on top, forcing me to also be since she had taken advantage of my hands, and forced me to down.I felt like I was about to throw-up...my heart hurts from the frightness inside of let go of one hand, and held the one facing her, like we were on a kissed my forehead, and jumped.I was forced to follow the we landed, she smiled at me, and opened her mouth quickly soon after."Let's rejoice on this death!", she yelled.

Just as we were about to hit the ground, I opened my eyes.I was in the middle of the bridge...what a fool I looked God this was in the night, and not day...people would of been all over, staring and me, in disgust.

I stopped, to look back; I needed to make sure I was just a check that I was just being dumb-founded, I continued to ...this must of been what every Witch I slayed felt before they turned to a witch, huh? I feel bad for them...slaying someone who used to be you, or had problems like you...I'm quite the piece of shit, huh?

I am...aren't I...

I met with Kyoko...she seemed very worried about my mental 't she see I'm happy? I already decided that I was going to kill Hitomi and Kyousuke next, so she doesn't need to worry about me.

As I sat down, Kyoko eyed me, with a pocky in her mouth."Sayaka..." Kyoko started, worried."You don't seem determined, and you're killing the witches like someone trespassed into your house." I looked at her; she seemed a bit startled when I looked her in the eye."Y-Your pupils are soulless...!" Kyoko croaked, "Sayaka...d-don't tell me you're!"

I grinned

Forgive me Kyoko...for not being strong, and you too, Madoka,f or how I treated you, Kyuubey...I should've listened to your hints

I forgive you, in the end, Hitomi and Kyousuke.

With these last thoughts...

I hear my tear fall unto my gem in the silence and moonlight...my life on how my wish came to be went before me.

From Kyousuke as both a child to now to the future of him as a adult, playing the violin...

A younger me listening to young Kyousuke on his violin, is amazement and joy, seeing my crush in sweet him is so nostalgic, now...

I am truly a idiot, like that little mermaid.

Heck, the story even ended the same...

With me choosing death over another one's death...

I really am a idiot, aren't I?

Kyousuke...

With that final image and sound, I saw the winds going past me, throwing off the still startled Kyoko.I was still alive...until my gem broke and showed a grief-seed.I fell to the ground...and this was the last thing I felt.

...

 _"And this was the last thing I felt," Sayaka said, closing the diary she found in another world._

 _Homura had been pestered by Sayaka to show her the worst timeline Sayaka was in, so Homura granted her wish._

 _Sayaka got up from the chair, twirled a bit, and landed safely on her bed, "strangled" her pillows, so hard with great force that her hand marks stayed, and then threw it to the wall._

 _"S-Scary," Sayaka said, started at her clock, and pointed her finger at it."A world where I'm distraught over a boy who couldn't even thank me for visiting him..." she threw her face into the biggest pillow, rubbing it side by side."How embarrassing!"_

 _She got up from the bed, as she threw the pillow to the rug, stepping on both the rug and pillow."Love...it's as sad as it is nostalgic."_

End.


End file.
